ERES SOLO PARA MI
by Ladybug miau
Summary: kazehaya es el tipico playboy hasta que conoce a sawako y el mundo cambia para el. VOTEN PARA QUE LA ADAPTE A KAMISAMA O A INUYASHA Y LADYBUG
**lean esto antes de empezar a leer**

 **Hola**

 **soy yo**

 **bueno chicas primero que nada les agradesco que empiezan por leer esto,y si esto les conviene**

 **esto es un one-short pero les dare el gusto de poder alargarlo votando de la siguiente manera**

 **lo unico que tienen que hacer es dejar un review,cuando reciba de 5 a 10 reviews lo continuare aclaro que no estoy rogando ni nada parecido por reviews si no que estoy sometiendo a votación la continuación de este fic,y siempre va a ser así hasta que se termine este fic espero les guste**

 **ARIGATO POR LEER ESTE ANUNCIO**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **¿Capitulo 1?**

suspiro pesadamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello y la falda que llevaría ese día,se había ganado una beca para una preparatoria para gente multimillonaria,sus padres estaban orgullosos de que su hija hubiera ganado entre miles,una beca que solo pudo obtener una sola persona,en este caso ella.

estaba nerviosa,después de todo,en ella no era natural ser una persona segura de si misma,todos en su antigua escuela la trataban mal, decían cosas a sus espaldas o se burlaban de ella en su cara,burlándose de su nombre o apariencia recatada.

bajo las escaleras corriendo dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta de salida

-sawako-se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su madre en la cocina

-no vas a comer hija

-no mama-antes de que su madre comenzara a argumentar que tenia que comer salir de la casa

el camino a la escuela no se le hizo largo,iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo enfrente de ella

camino por el estacionamiento y entro a la escuela viendo como todos volteaban viéndola como si fuera un bicho raro en ese momento se escucho una campana y todos parecieron dispersarse dirigiéndose a sus aulas

-¿eres nueva?-volteo al escuchar una voz amable y observo a dos castañas con rostro amigable

-si

-soy ayane y ella chizuru y tu eres...-presento la castaña-se dio cuenta de que no había dicho su nombre,pero vamos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que le preguntaran su nombre ni mucho menos a que le hablaran sin burlarse de ella o alguna intención oculta.

-sawako

-bueno sawako que aula te toco

-la b-dijo viendo su horario

-a nosotros también nos toca esa clase,pero supongo que antes de ir prefieres guardar eso- ayane señalo sus pesados libros

-¿que casillero te toco?

-el 202-las chicas palidecieron al oír el numero y ella junto a ellas al pensar que quizás el casillero tenia algo malo.

-¿que pasa?

-te toco con kazehaya-dijo pálida ayane

antes de que ella pudiera decir algo sitio un fuerte golpe que la hizo caer al suelo junto con un penetrante olor a pintura.

-lo siento

-no importa-al principio creyó que la pintura era para burlarse o algo por el estilo,pero al ver sus ojos vio que la disculpa era sincera.

la chica pareció tener mucha prisa pues inmediatamente salir con el bote de pintura que no había derramado sobre ella

-ay no,mira como te dejo- observó su ropa y confirmo lo que pensaba pues estaba totalmente empapado de pintura

-no importa

-claro que importa,pero no te preocupes,siempre traigo ropa de repuesto- ayane saco de su bolsa una minifalda negra,una causa ombliguera blanca que tenia "BEACH" escrito,unas medias negras con moños por enfrente que podía jurar le llegarían a mitad del muslo,unos tacones negros y una diadema que parecía simular orejas de gatito,también trata una bolsa para maquillaje y varios collares aretes y pulseras.

-vaya tu si que traes de todo ayane-chizuro hablo casi sorprendida por lo que traía su amiga en su bolsa,y lo dejaba en casi por que ni siquiera tenia una cara de sorpresa.

-asi es-hablo orgullosa-pero rapido,vamos al baño o no alcanzaras a cambiarte.

-pero...

-pero nada

sin que ella pudiera decir alguna otra cosa ayane y chizuru la arrastraron hasta el baño de mujeres,hay la cambiaron vistieron y maquillaron,la peinaron con una cola de caballo de lado.y al verse al espejo no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la chica tan hermosa que había en el espejo y es que esa no podía ser ella,esa chica era hermosa y ella era...

-no alcanzaremos a llegar a matemáticas ni de chiste

vio su celular y efectivamente no llegaren a matemáticas de hecho la clase ya se había acabado hace media hora,pero aun así todavía alcanzarían a llegar a física si se daban prisa.

-vamos a guadar los libros y luego vamos a tu casillero

-si

Se dirigieron a los casilleros de ayane y chizuru,y después de guardar y sacar los libros se dirigieron a su propio casillero pero antes se acordó de lo tarde que era y para evitar atrasarlas se le ocurrió una idea.

-ustedes adelántense yo ire después

-si eso quieres sawako

las chicas se alejaron a la dirección contraria y ella solo camino un par de pasos para abrir su casillero y guardar sus libros, dejando afuera los cuadernos que iba a usar,se alejo para poder cerrar la puerta de su casillero,pero al alejarse se cerro la puerta de golpe,dejando ver a un chico con el pelo obscuro y los ojos caoba con una sonrisa mortalmente sexy.

-Eres mia

-eh...-el chico solo se cruzo de brazos

-Eso significa que no puedes ver,hablar o acercarte a otros hombres

-P-Pero...-iba a protestar pero el chico estampo sus labios con los de ella,abrió los ojos como platos,le estaba robando su primer beso ,el chico le mordió los labios y ella no pudo evitar que se le saliera un gemido de dolor,el chico aprovecho eso y medio la lengua en su boca,el chico separo finalmente sus labios y coloco su frente contra la de ella.

-nos vemos en el receso cariño-el chico le dio un pico,y se alejo en una dirección desconocida para ella

quedo en trance por unos minutos hasta que recordé que hora era y con quienes se tenia que encontrar en el camino,corrió por la misma dirección en la que se habían ido sus compañeras,sin saber que también cierto chico se había alejado por esa misma dirección.

corrió para poder alcanzar a las chicas pasando una sombra a la que no puso atención,a lo lejos vio a sus amigas que estaban a punto de entrar al salón y disminuyo el paso hasta llegar a lado de ellas tratando de recuperar el aliento,doblan sobre si misma con las manos en las rodillas,respirando agitadamente.

-¿entramos sawako?-pregunto chizuru riendo ligeramente,tal vez ya suponía que se había distraído,aunque no iba a contar el motivo.

-si-respondio ella una vez que recupero el aliento.

tocaron la puerta y después de un sermón de la maestra de matemáticas pudieron pasar al salón, no hablo en toda la clase,no tenia nada que decir,y en sus pensamientos solo surgía cierto chico de ojos sexys y sonrisa sensual.

sono el timbre y todos comenzaron a dispersarse excepto ayane y chizuru que venían hacia ella

-¿vamos a comer sawako?-ella solo asintió y camino perdida en sus pensamientos,al llegar a la cafetería se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la entrada,por segunda vez en la vida un hombre la veía de manera lasiva,la primera vez fue con ese chico de hermosos ojos ca...alto,¿por que demonios estaba pensando en el?.

-hola muñeca-levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules aunque no era tan guapo como e otro chico,y hay estaba su mente travez jugándole una mala pasada mostrándole y haciendo comparar chicos y es que ELLA ODIABA COMPARAR.

-y...¿que dices?-ay no ¿y ahora que le iba a responder si no había puesto atención a nada de lo que decía?

-¿disculpa?

-ella no puede ir contigo-ese era el chico de la mañana,el de sonrisa...otra ves imaginando.

-ella es mi novia.

 **ella es mi novia**

 **ella es mi novia**

 **ella es mi novia**

 **ella es mi novia**

eso era lo unico que se repetía en la cabeza de sawako.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **hola chicas decidi hacer esta historia de kimi ni todoke pero la voy a adaptar a todos los animes que me gusten**

 **muajajajajajajajajajaja...cof cof**

 **como sea nos vemos a la próxima bye**


End file.
